


Fading Dreams

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergent, Dreams, Longing, M/M, Omega Sam, Pining, SPN ABO Bingo, Wing Kink, feathers - Freeform, season 11 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Gabriel's been dead for over 8 years, so why is Sam still dreaming about him? Worse yet, why are the dreams coming more often and seem so much more...intense?





	Fading Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This makes story number 13 i think for the spn abo bingo challenge. I think i'm in love. This fills the Wing Kink square.
> 
> Story wise this goes along with Clash of Titans (I made this into a series so you can find it easy) and I think there will be one more part to this.

Sam couldn’t understand it.

It had been close to 8 years - almost 9 - since Gabriel died, but Sam still dreamed of the Alpha nearly every single night. While that was nothing new, the tone of those dreams had lately taken an odd turn. Instead of being misery filled self-recriminations of lost chances he hadn’t known he had, or guilt fueled nightmares about leaving Gabriel at the mercy of the very thing he’d been hiding from – that Sam himself was running from – the dreams had turned softer, somehow.

Sam would wake up warm, loved. His room in the bunker that he’d flat out refused to ‘nest in’ the way his brother had started to now take on a new feel.

He could swear he felt a presence as he woke, a presence that would dissipate as he became less groggy, leaving him groping and wondering if it was real. Experienced hunter that he was, the first thing he did was to scope out the bunker for ghosts. Never mind that Dean and he had done a very exhaustive sweep their first few months of living there. There was nothing, of course. The bunker might not be God proof (or God’s sister proof, for that matter), but it was pretty much everything else proof.

That didn’t stop the scent of chocolate and sweet honey and thunderstorms from lingering in his nose as he woke.

He knew that scent. He knew it as well as if the last time he’d smelled that particular combination had only been yesterday and yet…it was impossible. Because Gabriel was dead. And Sam still dreamed. Now it seemed his dreams were bleeding over into the waking world in little ways. He wanted to believe that it meant Gabriel was still alive…

But Chuck affirmed that Gabriel was gone (there had been some doubt, after all, when everything with Metatron had gone down) and that he had no intention of bringing the Archangel back.

And the dreams continued.

They intensified.

Sam was waking up wet and hard and needy each morning more often than not, longing for the arms of an irreverent trickster and it was frustrating the _hell_ out of Sam (and seeing as he’d been to hell and back, that was quite an achievement).

Two months after Chuck and Amara disappeared to wherever it was Gods went when they weren’t where they were supposed to be, Sam started finding golden feathers around the bunker. The first time he picked one up – a small, downy thing about half the size of his palm but so obviously not one of the bigger style feathers most people thought of when they thought of birds – its scent and the feel of home washed over him and Sam gasped.

Each feather he found sent different or stronger thrills through him and the dreams continued. They grew clearer. He could never quite remember the words of the dreams, but it was always Gabriel. They talked, they kissed, they held each other close, they cried – but the words were lost to Sam.

Time passed and he continued to find gold feathers. Each discovery felt like he was getting closer to solving some great mystery. He became frantic in his searches of the bunker, determined to find them before Dean or Cas did. It quickly became apparent that neither Cas nor Dean saw them, but that knowledge did nothing to soothe Sam’s obsession to find each and every one of them. Eventually, Sam had collected so many feathers that he needed something to keep them in, to keep them safe. He found a beautifully hand carved wooden box with a rich brown color and golden-brown accents – homey and warm, like the feathers – in one of the deep storage shelves of the bunker.

And if he felt better keeping the box in close proximity to him as he slept, well, no one would ever know.

With each new feather added to the box, his longing for Gabriel grew, his wish that they’d been able to explore what they could have been to each other grew stronger and his dreams grew more vivid.

Tonight’s was especially so, the Archangel wrapping Sam up in giant golden wings. Sam suspected that if it wasn’t a dream, he’d be unable to see them, but here they shimmered and shone. Six sets of wings enfolded him in layers of warmth and safety – something he had so rarely felt in his life.

Gabriel murmured to him, but in the way of his dreams, Sam couldn’t quite make out the words, though the sense of them seemed to come through _. Probably why he could never remember what Gabriel said when had woken_ , some part of him idly thought. It was quickly forgotten as he reveled in the Alpha’s touch, the gentleness of his fingers, the soft brushing of the feathers across Sam’s naked skin.

Sam might have been embarrassed by his sudden nakedness, but in the dream, he grew bold instead. He reached for what he thought he could never have but here, in his mind, was within his reach. _Oh, if it only weren’t a dream_ …the Omega allowed his fingers to roam Gabriel’s body till they snuck around to grasp at his wings.

Gabriel gasped at the touch, his eyes closing, body surging forward for a kiss. Sam welcomed it, opening his mouth eagerly for the surprisingly tentative touch of Gabriel’s lips and tongue.

Slowly, they rocked together and Sam wished again that this wasn’t a dream. He continued to pet and caress every part of Gabriel’s wings that he could reach, sliding silky smooth feathers through his fingers, enjoying immensely each jerk and gasp from the Alpha above him. And in turn, Sam moaned lowly as ecstasy pooled through him. _God, Gabriel’s feathers felt like heaven_! Sparks rippled through his body and Sam arched upwards, his fingers gripping Gabriel tight, pulling Gabriel closer to him.

As much sex as Sam had had over his life, the different things he’d tried – either his rare, one night stands or the people he’d briefly thought he could have something meaningful with – none of it had _ever_ felt like this.

As amazing, as _fulfilling_ as _this._

This…a dream about a dead Archangel.

_What was **wrong** with him?_

When the dream started to fade, Sam reached out his hand to gently cup Gabriel’s face and he spoke, echoing the thoughts that had been turning over in his mind over and over and over again, the words soft, “God, I wish this were real…”

As he woke, the dream dissolving faster, he finally heard Gabriel’s words, though they were fading just as quickly – just four, heartbreaking words,

“So do I, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> So GishWhes is over. I managed to get some chapters done despite being busy but my word count was DEFINITELY way lower than usual. from friday to sunday, i had a total count of 122. i wrote this entire story at work today. that's like, 110% more words? Actually, i have no idea how the math works on that but whatever! 
> 
> OH! YES! This completes a row on my bingo card! :D


End file.
